NE T'EN VA PAS…
by Paula-chan
Summary: A amizade verdadeira... O anseio... A dor... A tolerância e o Amor. Dois corações que batem em sintonia, bateram continuamente mesmo que distantes para toda vida... E logo após desta. - Milo e Kamus. Universo Alternativo.
1. Epilogo

**Nota:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos donos.

Esta história visa somente o entretenimento.

**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama/ Universo Alternativo/ Violência.

**Casal: **Kamus / Milo. Outros.

* * *

_**NE T**__**'EN VA PAS…**_

**Epilogo.**

"_... O mundo é uma escola  
a vida é um circo  
amor palavra que liberta  
já dizia um profeta"._

Suas mãozinhas pequeninas ergueram-se sobre o apoio do berço e instintivamente seu corpo forçou-se para se colocar de pé. Segurou-se com certa fragilidade olhando o ambiente semi-escuro com receio e um desconhecido toque de temor.

Suas cordas vocálicas entraram em ação tecendo um chamado cada vez mais alto para um corpo tão delicado e pequeno.

Tão logo, sua gritaria cessou quando uma forte luz alastrou-se pelo quarto preenchendo os quatro cantos coloridos cobertos de objetos. O medo de outrora partiu para um lugar remoto. Sua risada pura e cristalina ocupou o ambiente. Sentia-se amada e feliz.


	2. I

**Nota¹**: A canção no final enviada por Kamus é de Cyndi Lauper – True Collors. Vale a pena ser ouvida é muito bonita.

* * *

_**NE T'EN VA PAS…**_

**I**

Gritos. Violência. Choro. Copos quebrados, cadeiras esparramadas no chão. Retratos partidos, armários revirados. Gritos cada vez mais altos. Acusações cada vez mais injustas. Ofensas que escandalizavam... Ofensas que fixariam feridas ardidas e permanentes incapazes de serem cicatrizadas.

...Chegou ao ápice mais uma vez. E aquele parecia ter sido o limite da noite. Nove dias de candura... Nove dias sem aparecer, sem mandar notícias, havendo se tornado um hábito cada vez mais comum... Sem causar lágrimas, sem causar dor, totalmente arruinados. Arruinados por uma doença egoísta... Mordaz.

Quando o mandou se afastar, não pensou. Agiu. Procurou defende-la se posicionando em sua frente. Não pressentiu o ataque, não pôde desviar. O tapa fez sua face esquerda esquentar e seu lábio cortado produzia uma fina camada de sangue que escorria para o queixo definido. Era a primeira vez que lhe agredia fisicamente. _Ele_ ao perceber o que fizera, parou. A palma aberta no ar, como se fosse profanar a pele novamente.

Escorregou para o chão e começou a chorar; seus olhos castanhos nublados de álcool o miraram arrependidos. Sua mãe tentou tocá-lo, ver o ferimento em sua pele, mais ele se esquivou. O homem sujo e maltrapilho o encarou e pediu-lhe perdão para em seguida iniciar sua autopunição de tantas outras vezes, praguejando contra si mesmo em uma lista de nomes pejorativos que parecia ter decorado. O jovem não se comoveu. Sentia-se terrivelmente ferido e humilhado. A sala de estar e a cozinha estavam totalmente revirados de cabeça pra baixo. O aniversário arruinado. E tiveram tanto trabalho... Não. Aquela não seria a última vez. Aquilo não terminaria ali. Aquilo o esgotava e sua garganta se fechou.

Noelle observou seu filho caminhar até o clássico sofá de canto, mantido próximo ao corredor, e agarrar apressado a blusa cinza de lã, feita por ela mesma anos atrás como forma de presenteá-lo. Ele a vestiu por cima da regata manchada; limpou o sangue semi-seco na manga e se preparou para sair andando até o hall.

Ela se levantou de onde estava com esforço e coçou os olhos tentando se livrar das lágrimas. Tentou detê-lo, mas ele a ignorou. Era muito tarde, estava muito escuro lá fora e demasiadamente frio.

"Milo... Não saia, por favor."

Mesmo esgotado ainda se curvou para encará-la. Não desejava piorar tudo, mas precisava de ar. Sair de toda aquela atmosfera negativa e aterradora. As discussões cessaram, mas, no entanto, precisava desesperadamente ficar sozinho. Era o momento de sair e compartilhar com o nada a dor intima que sentia. Não queria platéia daquela vez. Esperaria que sua mãe entendesse

"Eu não irei muito longe. Não se preocupe".

Pegou a mochila encostada na porta e saiu. Narceu há muito já se calará e dormia no corredor; largado e tranqüilo, emanando um odor forte que se espalhara.

Noelle começou então a recolher os cacos de vidro espargidos ao seu redor. Pegou um a um com cuidado e levou-os para a cozinha. Chegando lá percebeu o tamanho do estrago daquela noite. Uma sensação forte de desanimo somada a angustia a abateu. Jogou os cacos no lixo e arrumou a bagunça por cima, daria um jeito melhor nela pela manhã. Estava completamente exausta.

Lavou as mãos e voltou para o hall de entrada onde seu marido adormecia. Deu uma olhada no relógio de pulso. Duas horas da manhã. Provavelmente meia vizinhança despertara com que sucedera ali. O que mais a preocupava era o filho. Não teve forças para impedir-lo de sair daquela vez. Onde estaria? Apavorava-se com a idéia de que ele pudesse cometer alguma loucura.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os maus pensamentos com esforço. Sabia que seu filho estava arrasado e que necessitava se afastar de tudo aquilo. Noelle resolveu se deitar no sofá, se esforçaria para se manter acordada aguardando seu retorno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A avenida a sua frente ainda permanecia razoavelmente movimentada apesar do horário advertir logo ser inicio de quarta-feira. Estava sentado em um banco médio de cimento encostado em uma loja de tapeçaria que havia sido fechado há três semanas atrás, localizado a duas ruas acima de onde morava. Lá permanecia vagando em pensamentos...

Apesar da avenida, não havia qualquer movimentação significante de pessoas naquela região. Além do fato de haver, ao lado dela, um grosseiro e abandonado terreno baldio.

Em épocas de eleições muitos candidatos a usavam como pretexto de conseguirem alguns votos para se elegerem prometendo transformá-la em um parque recreativo. Finalmente eleitos, esqueciam-se por completo do terreno e os moradores da região por completo das promessas...

Expeliu ar quente nas palmas juntas e entreabertas. O corte no lábio ainda incomodava, mas procurava ignorá-lo. Se encolheu, elevando as pernas até a altura do tórax; para abraçá-las, descansando o queixo sobre os joelhos, se aquecendo tanto quanto pudesse do frio. Repuxou a toca para cima dos fios azuis marinho, escondendo os fios curtos e arrepiados.

Os fones de ouvido no volume alto preenchiam sua mente, o ajudando a se acalmar e a respirar melhor. A expressão abatida demoraria um pouco mais para desaparecer. Até lá, não sairia de onde estava, mesmo que as olheiras parecessem ainda mais perceptíveis quando fosse ao colégio. Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer forma.

O peito afligido sentiu a vibração do celular no quase invisível bolso da calça. Havia se esquecido completamente dele.

Pensou demoradamente se atendia. Considerou que não. Sabia quem era, pois reconhecera o número pelo visor. O celular vibrou mais umas três vezes antes de parar por completo. "Deve ter desistido". Pensou.

Recolocou no bolso, mas não o desligou. Voltou a se encolher sobre o banco, mas ele tocara novamente. Suspirou derrotado e um pouco mais aborrecido. Quis ignorar, mas sabia que não poderia. Não com _ele_. Pegou o aparelho outra vez. Haviam lhe enviado três mensagens de texto.

"_Volte pra casa, está frio e você poderá ficar resfriado"._

Resfriado... Kamus era mesmo o único que lhe enviaria uma mensagem as duas e tantas da madrugada apenas para lhe dar um sermão sobre sua saúde. Ficou na dúvida do que responder.

"_Passe a noite aqui em casa, mon petit, me preocupo com você"._

Numa outra ocasião teria rido com falso deboche e seu coração se aquecido de forma descomunal, continuamente, sem que soubesse explicar o porquê.

"_Eu sei que você esta lendo, Milo, me liga"._

Mas aquela não era a ocasião. Ignorou os batimentos rápidos vindos na hora inapropriada. Estava com raiva, com magoa, com medo. Pensou no amigo, e resolveu forçosamente jogar para longe o que sentimento que despertara no âmago, **não** era a hora. Desligou o celular e o recolocou no bolso da calça.

Levou os braços cobertos ao redor do corpo e se abraçou. Sem que notasse, sua face esquentara e umedecera. Quando havia começado a chorar?

Fungou_, quando elas teriam fim?_

Sentiu repentinamente uma aguda impotência, a falta de verdadeiramente saber o que fazer. Tanto já conversaram, tanto imploraram para que parasse... Insistiam e nada parecia o atingir. Aborrecia-se e acusava-os de capricho e exagero. Pedia que o deixassem em paz_. "Paro quando eu quiser parar, droga_!". Dizia que não feria a ninguém. Que o deixassem em paz...

Quando aquele inferno havia começado?...

_-_

_Assim que voltara para casa após mais um dia de aula acompanhado por uma velha senhora paga por seus pais que normalmente o acompanhava até em casa na mais plena e tediosa segurança todos os dias da semana logo ao término das aulas. Assim que chegou, se despediu da senhora e entrou depressa, correndo pelos corredores e escadas louco de saudades dos pais. Quando os encontrou, ambos estavam no quarto do casal com Narceu, emocionalmente debilitado, debruçado sobre a cama e Noelle, ao seu lado, tentando de todas as maneiras o consolar tecendo comentários de conforto e calmaria._

_-_

A morte repentina do único parente ainda vivo, seu avô Narciso, arrasara seu pai de tal forma que o obrigou a permanecer na cama por mais alguns dias, fechando temporariamente a oficina que construira e trabalhara.

Noelle conversou com o filho da maneira mais delicada e racional possível, explicando o que havia acontecido e lhe pediu que deixasse o pai descansar sozinho até que se sentisse melhor.

Respeitando o pedido da mãe, mas sofrendo como só uma criança podia sofrer ao presenciar a tristeza paternal, Milo deixou-o quieto por um tempo; recusando brincar com seus amigos se trancara no quarto compartilhando em anonimato o sofrimento do pai.

Uma semana lenta e angustiosa haviam se passado da morte do avô quando Narceu resolvera sair de casa sorrateiramente ao perceber sua mulher ocupada ajudando o filho do casal nos deveres de casa. Rumou a esmo pelas ruas, tentando pensar em algo que fizesse a dor diminuir e a depressão cessar.

Preocupada quando percebeu seu sumiço, Noelle pedira ajuda aos vizinhos de sua confiança e foram todos a procura de seu marido.

O pequenino descendente grego estava na sala de estar comendo brigadeiro com um dos amigos, não o haviam dito nada sobre o desaparecimento do pai. Quase duas horas depois quando recolhiam seus carrinhos e aviões em miniatura do chão, a porta de entrada se abriu num estrondo. Milo presenciou seu pai sendo carregado escada acima por dois homens – entre eles Sr. Joseph K, pai do menino que brincava com ele e seu "tio" Raymond - berrando palavrões e ameaças incompreensíveis e sem qualquer espécie de lógica. Arregalou os pequenos olhos azuis, sentindo-se terrivelmente assustado correu em disparada para os braços da mãe com os olhos transbordando.

Ainda sentado sobre o banco de cimento mirando a avenida sem realmente a ver, acostumando forçosamente pouco a pouco com o frio, lembrou-se que o fato **único** que o impedira de chorar naquela tarde ocorreu ao encarar sua mãe.

Noelle era uma mulher independente e se orgulhava disso. Possuía personalidade naturalmente afetuosa e demasiadamente alegre. Jamais vira seus olhos azuis lacrimejar; porque sempre lhe dissera que preferia cem vezes gargalhar sobre uma boa piada, a chorar por uma tolice. Não se lembrava de tê-la feito em toda sua prematura vida. Nem mesmo quando um dia na cozinha havia se feito um corte profundo por acidente e levado no hospital alguns pontos. E lá se encontrava ela. Seu porto-seguro, a mulher que sempre o fazia rir, que sempre aparecia fazendo alguma palhaçada, que não chorava nunca. A pessoa que mais amava no mundo, com rastros de águas salgadas deslizando sobre as maças finas do rosto. Sua mãe estava chorando.

Sem que pudesse compreender direito aquilo o assombrou. Sua mãe chorava porque seu pai estava estranho. Estava tão mal assim? Aquilo era ruim? Por quê? O que havia acontecido? Ele se abraçou a ela, vendo-a daquela maneira o deixou perdido. Passou as mãos pelos braços dela, engolindo o próprio choro e forçando a voz infantil para que pudesse parecer o mais sério possível.

"_Calma mamãe... pronto, pronto... passou, passou"..._

Fez o que ela sempre lhe fazia quando ele se machucava ou ficava muito triste. Tentou consolá-la. Aprenderia o nome um tempo depois. Mas isto só a fez chorar mais e depois a sorrir – com certa melancolia, pouco parecido com sua risada natural - e chorar novamente. Beijou-o muitas vezes e pegou-o por um momento no colo lhe prometendo fielmente que aquilo que vira jamais se repetiria. Jamais tornaria a presenciar seu pai naquele estado novamente.

Levantando-se do banco, Milo respirou fundo e mirou o céu sem estrelas, sem realmente enxergá-lo. Ainda estava muito escuro. Então, se abaixou lentamente recolhendo a mochila meio gasta e colocou-a sobre os ombros.

Voltou seu olhar para a fachada da antiga loja. Estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Cada vez que acontecia, parecia se tornar pior que as anteriores. Há poucos dias passou a querer quebrar os objetos que via pela frente, não se importando com que fosse e agora desconfiava absurdamente da fidelidade de sua mãe. Nesta madrugada ocorrera a primeira agressão propriamente física. Tantas foram às vezes em que tentou revidar os dizeres profanos, perdendo completamente a razão. Mas Noelle o segurava e implorava que não o ferisse. Era seu pai! Ele não sabia o que fazia! O melhor era sair. Espairecer. Qualquer lugar que o fizesse esquecer. Qualquer lugar que o obrigasse a se recusar sentir raiva do pai. Ele era doente, era seu pai e o amava. O amava certo? Era essa a sua obrigação como filho, não era?...

Os carros já não passavam mais. As ruas estavam completamente desertas. Pensou no que considerava pior. Saber lidar - com tolerância - a "pena" vinda das outras pessoas. Pessoas estas que não compreendiam. Que não sabiam realmente pelo que estavam passando. Detestava os olhares baixos. Os julgamentos sussurrados. As piadas feitas por suas costas quando achavam que não estava ouvindo. As graças grotescas que faziam sobre seu pai pelas portas dos estabelecimentos. A piada que ele próprio se transformara na frente dos "amigos".

Recomeçou a andar. Com passos lentos voltava para a casa.

Não poderia ser de todo injusto... Havia alguém que não o mirava com pesar, menos ainda compaixão. Havia alguém que o ouvia em silencio nos instantes que não suportava mais... E o abraçava, acariciava seus cabelos curtos com as pontas dos dedos gordinhos e o deixava descansando, enxugando todas as suas lágrimas; sem julgá-lo, sem pôr em prova sua força. Seu peito acalmava e aquecia. E ele deixava de recordar todo mal do momento para deitar do seu lado e sentir seu perfume puro e doce emanado do próprio corpo.

Havia quem lhe era fiel, que sanava sua dor com apenas um sorriso, pois sabia os quão raros eles eram, com apenas uma palavra, por mais fria e séria que para os outros elas pudessem parecer...

Pensando nele agora, esquecia a vergonha que outrora assolou-se sobre ele.. Achava que o amor imenso que sentia devia ser semelhante ao amor que os irmãos normalmente sentem pelo outro. Mas era melhor não pensar muito sobre isso no momento. Apenas sabia que, a sua maneira, estava preocupado e provavelmente como em outras vezes acontecera, pode ter querido entrar no meio daquela discussão e lhe ajudar, mas sua mãe o barrara. Menos mal. Não desejava vê-lo envolvido em demasiado nos problemas da família. Já haviam conversado sobre isso, Milo sabia que intenção era boa, mas não podia evitar de se sentir pior quando acontecia.

Retirou os fones de ouvido, deixando-os pendurados por fora da blusa. Deslizou a toca para trás e ajeitou os cabelos curtíssimos e arrepiados. Rapidamente os sopros gélidos de vento passaram por todos os cantos de sua face fazendo-o espirrar. Kamus parecia ter acertado outra vez.

Voltou a pensar nele e se sentiu um pouco melhor. Mordeu os lábios meio rachados, molhando-os. Passou pela esquina e começara a descida pela calçada. A calça de moletom balanceava, mas o tênis negro o impedia de escorregar.

Agradeceu em silencio por ter alguém tão especial do seu lado mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis da sua vida. Alguém que o erguia e que mesmo sem saber, lhe trazia forças para continuar.

Tornou a pegar o aparelho deixado no bolso e o ligou. Escreveria uma mensagem. A poucos metros de casa, terminava de digitar as últimas palavras, quando o aparelho voltou a vibrar repentinamente, assustando-o. Salvou o que escreveu e saiu da pasta. Uma nova mensagem chegara. Enviaram-no uma música.

Colocou os fones de ouvido e aumentou o volume. Já visualizava sua casa.

As primeiras estrofes da canção fizeram seu coração parar e ele deixou de caminhar por alguns segundos. .

_You with the sad eyes  
__Você, com olhos tristes,__  
Don't be discouraged  
__Não fique desanimado.__  
Oh I real__ize  
__Oh, eu sei,__  
It's hard to take courage  
__É difícil criar coragem,__  
In a world full of people  
__Num mundo cheio de pessoas__  
You can lose sight of it all  
__Você pode perder tudo de vista,__  
And the darkness inside you  
__E a escuridão dentro de você__  
Can make you feel so small  
__Pode te fazer sentir tão insignificante..._

____

But I see your true colors

_Mas eu vejo suas cores reais__  
Shining through  
__Brilhando por dentro__  
I see your true colors  
__Eu vejo __suas cores reais__  
And that's why I love you  
__E é por isso que eu te amo.__  
__So don't be afraid to let them show  
__Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem,__  
Your true colors  
__Suas cores reais.__  
True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow  
__Cores reais são lindas como um arco-íris__._

Passou diante das cercas brancas que rodeavam as outras casas. Riu baixo, mas verdadeiro. Aquelas letras tolas e simples lhe tocavam e o reconfortavam apesar de rivalizarem com uma dorzinha nítida presente no peito. De onde ele havia tirado aquilo? O riso foi morrendo aos poucos e em seus lábios se formara um leve sorriso. Coçou a ponta do nariz antes de colocar as mãos geladas nos bolsos dianteiros da calça.

_Show me a smile then,  
__Mostre-me um sorriso então,__  
Don't be unhappy,  
__Não fique infeliz  
__Can't__ remember  
__Não__ me lembro  
When I last saw you laughing  
__Quando foi a última vez que vi você rindo.__  
__If this world makes you crazy  
__Se este mundo te deixa louco  
__And you've taken all you can bear  
__E você aguentou tudo que consegue tolerar__  
You call me up  
__Me chame,__  
Because you know I'll be there  
__Porque você sabe que estarei lá..._

_  
_

Pôde ver algumas luzes ainda acessas na casa vizinha. Ele novamente se manteve acordado esperando que retornasse. Quanta teimosia. Já havia insistido para que não fizesse isso. Quando havia começado a se preocupar? Não recordava.

Chegou ao portão de casa. A música havia terminado. Antes de entrar se virou; seus olhos claros mirando o alto da residência branca num estilo clássico, não reconheceu a silhueta que deveria estar ali, o vigiando pela fresta da janela. Acenou mesmo assim, mostrando que estava bem.

Voltou seu olhar para o outro lado. Se preparando emocional-psicologicamente para mais um dia... Seu pai ainda devia estar no mesmo lugar, sua mãe sozinha não conseguiria remove-lo. Deixou suas mãos tocarem as barras de ferro desgastado e ele olhou para baixo se perdendo por alguns segundos. Abriu, buscou coragem em algum lugar que não sabia se ainda existia. Aparentou calma e forçosamente resignado, entrou.

_And I see your true colors  
__E eu vejo suas cores reais__  
Shining through  
__Brilhando por dentro__  
I see your true colors  
__Eu vejo __suas cores reais__  
And that's why I love you  
__E é por isso que eu te amo. __  
__So don't be afraid to let them show  
__Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem,__  
Your true colors  
__Suas cores reais.__  
True colors are beautiful, like a rainbow  
__Cores reais são lindas como um arco-íris._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se cobriu trazendo o edredom para cima de seu corpo, se enrolando confortavelmente nele. Deixou a cabeça descansar no travesseiro fofo e desligou o abajur mantido no criado mudo ao lado da cama espaçosa. Com o semblante apaziguado, fechou os olhos azuis e se preparou para aproveitar as pouquíssimas horas de descanso que ainda lhe restava.

No mais completo breu, sobressaltou, ouvindo um som absurdamente incômodo e estridente do celular ecoar pelo quarto sombriamente escuro e quieto. Enrolado sobre o cobertor esticou, a muito contra gosto, uma das mãos para fora do manto quente e tateou o criado mudo a cegas até encontrar o aparelho inconveniente.

Trouxe para perto da vista e passeou as íris escuras, ligeiramente sonolentas, pelo visor.

Leu a mensagem por duas ou três vezes. Desligou e o levou novamente para o lado da cama. Virou-se para o outro lado e dormiu instantaneamente com o sorriso mais lindo que já lhe adornou sua face indiferente. O coração palpitando, poderia ser apenas alivio...

_Merci d'être si spécial, mon ami.  
Je t'adore._

_Milo._

* * *

**Obrigado por ser tão especial, meu amigo.  
Eu te adoro.**

**Milo.**


	3. II

_**NE T'EN VA PAS…**_

**II**

Anastácia Viète R. ajeitava os últimos biscoitos dentro do recipiente caríssimo de cristal deixado em um canto qualquer sobre a mesa de jantar para em seguida recolher o saco plástico vazio e criar pequenas dobras retilíneas enquanto se caminha para a cozinha. Passa pelo balcão de aço embutido e deixa o saquinho debaixo do vaso plano de frutas artificiais, lembrando-se de uni-lo a reciclagem quando terminasse os serviços do jardim. Na cozinha, caminha para abrir um armário de canto e retirar um novo saco de biscoitos para se juntarem ao anterior após esvaziá-lo também.

Enfileirava-os com perfeição, digna da mulher perfeccionista que era; mesmo ciente que os meninos sequer notariam aquele detalhe antes se jogarem encima deles. Por isto os comprara com tamanho prazer depois de dar-lhes uma carona para o colégio.

Entre eles, o jovem descendente grego, Milo; o mesmo que por muitos anos vira crescer e que cuidara nas semanas em que Noelle precisara ficar até tarde no trabalho. Presenciou seu crescimento, a amizade pura e verdadeira que unia-o a seus filhos. Por isto mesmo, não compreendia os giros intensos que a vida fizera em suas vidas. Considerando-se quase como um membro da família, procurava ajudá-lo como podia. Muitas vezes quando a barra pesava na casa da frente, o convidava para passar a noite com eles. Kamus antigamente o chamava a muito contragosto até que aceitasse. Quando crianças, o filho o fazia por obrigação e não reclamava, pois também não entendia muito do que se passava na época. Quando os anos foram passando, ele naturalmente foi se modificando, amadurecendo rápido demais, até mais que os outros garotos da sua idade. Começou a compreender também o que se passava e o que aquilo trazia para a sua vida. Não mais esperava pela licença da mãe; era natural Milo passar a noite com eles. Se tornaram muito próximos. Construindo ao redor deles uma amizade fortalecida pela confiança, pela lealdade, pelo respeito e, sobretudo, pelo sentimento intenso de afetuosidade.

Ao contrário de quem pensasse a proximidade de ambos acalentava seu coração de mãe por muitas razões. Temia que Kamus se tornasse tão frio e distante quanto fora o pai; construindo envolta de si uma barreira tão firme e pesada que expulsasse qualquer um que ousasse ultrapassá-la. Até mesmo ela e Maryn, filha do seu primeiro casamento que viajara para a Bélgica, a fim de terminar seus estudos e se aproximar mais do pai biológico. Mesmo quando ainda residia com eles, notara facilmente a aproximidade que havia entre os irmãos mesmo que Kamus ainda não se abrisse com nenhuma delas.

De fato, Kamus desenvolvera a personalidade forte e sóbria de René; na maior parte das vezes agindo transparentemente de modo auto-suficiente. Para aqueles que não o conheciam realmente, poderia se passar por um adolescente de dezesseis anos arrogante e pretensioso. E, no entanto, ele não era. Seu filho apreciava o isolamento e desde pequeno acostumou-se vendo os constantes de René; porém, era muito sensível para com aqueles com quem se importasse.

Ela, extremamente orgulhosa, poderia confirmá-lo sem receios. Sem que necessitasse de uma palavra, Kamus sempre a ajudava nos serviços domésticos; inclusive cozinhando, algo que aprendera sozinho; possivelmente vendo Maryn cozinhar. Assim, quando ela retornava tarde da noite exausta e com resquícios de estresse pelo corpo após um trabalho extremamente cansativo, um jantar quente e delicioso se mantinha a sua espera. Numa época triste em sua vida, que tivera que reunir forças – que não sabia se existiam – sozinha e sem ter a certeza que conseguiria, Maryn se mudara para a casa do pai provisoriamente e Kamus sequer se aproximava, mau lhe dirigindo a palavra e aquilo a machucara em demasia, fazendo seu coração de mãe e mulher sangrar como jamais imaginou ser possível.

Depois entenderia que ele, de seu jeito, também sofrera muito.

Ainda naquela época, em um dos dias em que a depressão a assolou devastadoramente, ela se sentara sobre as escadas sem denunciar sua chegada do serviço, pois já era muito tarde. Deixou a pasta sobre um dos degraus e encostou-se no corrimão prestes a chorar como vinha se acostumando a fazer. E ainda naquela noite não pôde fazê-lo...

Kamus aparecera com uma notável marca arroxeada no canto da boca, provavelmente vindo da sala de estar, ainda de pijama e descalço, sem dizer-lhe nada, sequer dando-lhe tempo para perguntar sobre o ferimento e como ele havia parado ali ou sobre o porquê de estar descalço no chão frio quando ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Como nunca havia o feito antes, abraçou-a com candura e proteção. Não demorou muito e ela o correspondeu apertando o filho envolta de seus braços e se sentindo subitamente melhor.

Muito dos seus atos afetuosos de carinho sabia terem sidos influenciados por Milo aos longos dos anos, pois sempre o vira agir da mesma forma com sua família e amigos.

Enquanto colocava a jarra de suco sobre a bandeja ao lado dos biscoitos, pensava na decisão de Noelle sobre não deixar o marido. Entendia a situação da amiga que o amava imensamente e que lutava de todas as formas para livrá-lo do mal que assolara sua família. Ela mesma havia perdido o marido em um assalto quatro anos atrás, compreendia a dor e o desespero de se perder alguém que amava mesmo este sendo acobertado de inúmeros defeitos.

Mas a vida continuava. Isto ela também apreendeu. Continuava por ela, por Maryn e por Kamus. Se estabeleceu. Enxugou todas as lágrimas e foi à luta com o apoio maior dos filhos.

Se afastou da cozinha e se caminhou para o quintal que ficava atrás da casa, atravessando a área de serviço e a porta dos fundos.

Os seis meninos falavam alto, alguns riam enquanto os outros contavam piadas; Mas todos desviaram sua atenção para a silhueta esbelta e madura que aparecera carregando uma jarra de suco e biscoitos.

Anastácia se emocionou, lembrando-se por um momento de sua própria juventude.

O jovem e moreno brasileiro que estava como estudante de intercambio se aproximou mais rápido, lhe dirigindo um sorriso encantador e se oferecendo para ajudar. Ela agradeceu com divertimento e simpatia, ainda mais quando notou que este corara com seu gesto.

"Estarei no jardim se precisarem de mim. Se comportem meninos".

Eles agradeceram e prometeram se comportar ainda rindo muito com algo dito entre eles.

Seu coração bateu com suavidade e alegria. Ali haviam amigos presentes e leais para toda a vida. Estes jovens com suas muitas histórias teriam em comum o apreço da amizade verdadeira para carregarem por muitos anos... Assim ela desejava no mais fundo de seu coração.

Eles poderiam se separar algum dia. Mas uma amizade verdadeira abençoada por um poder do mais Alto jamais se tornaria negligenciada. A amizade verdadeira não se cessaria com a poeira do tempo. Ela mais cedo ou mais tarde retornaria e se codificaria mais forte.

Anastácia ainda saberia a quão acertada estava esta sua afirmativa.


	4. III

**Nota**: Este capítulo possui linguagens chulas e de baixo calão.

* * *

_**NE T'EN VA PAS…**_

**III**

Marie estava sentada sobre o único degrau pertencente à entrada do **Barbolla's Bar**; vendendo seus sorvetes de múltiplos sabores encolhidos sobre uma caixa pesada de isopor. O sol mantinha-se presente naquele inicio de tarde. Tão alto e exageradamente quente tornando o tempo abafado e desprovido de qualquer ventilação que pudesse refrescar os habitantes da cidade.

Por um lado, abanava-se com uma capa de papelão encontrada aos arredores da rua, resmungando baixo contra o calor insuportável, por outro, se alegrava pelos caseiros sorvetes vendidos e o dinheiro recebido que seria muito bem-vindo, principalmente a ajuda - lá nas últimas dívidas _chatas _que precisavam com urgência serem quitadas.

Aproveitava o bar consideravelmente cheio desde manhã, falara com Raymond, um velho conhecido de muitos anos com qual tivera um breve _affair_ na juventude; recebera carta branca para comercializar sua doce e saborosa mercadoria na porta do estabelecimento e ficara repletamente feliz e satisfeita.

Um sorriso sedutor surgiu entre os lábios cheios e vermelhos. Seus olhos de um Iris castanhos claríssimos diminuíram a densidade e ganharam uma expressão jocosa e quente. Aproximou seus lábios de Raymond por um instante sem, no entanto, tocá-lo diretamente.

Apoiou-se no balcão e abaixou o tronco facilitando a contemplação de seu decote vulgar.

"Prometo recompensá-lo por esta gentileza, meu querido. Em memória também aos velhos tempos... _Se você ainda lembrar-se deles_... _Você se lembra?_".

Raymond acenou com ambas as mãos, despretensioso, sua barba branca e rala mal disfarçando o vermelhão que tingira suas bochechas morenas.

Em resposta Marie piscou com divertimento e malicia, voltando a caminhar com sensualidade como se soubesse que aquilo chamaria sua atenção.

Narceu, ligeiramente zonzo pelos copos que esvaziara há pouco tempo, ria descontraído, sem se preocupar em parecer discreto ao presenciar de muito perto o desenrolar da cena.

"Cuidado, homem! A velha bruxa esta louca de vontade para que você tire as teias de aranha que se formaram na calcinha dela!"

"Não fale besteiras, Narceu. Marie é uma senhora respeitável e trabalhadora. Eu mesmo conheço seu marido e jogo bola com seus filhos".

"Eu não estou tão bêbado para não perceber o que acontece aqui!".

"Quando é que você não está tão bêbado? E esta cara feia não me assusta. Já faz três dias que você não volta para casa, companheiro! Você esta fedendo e deplorável. Pensa na tua esposa e no teu filho! Devem estar desesperados procurando noticias sobre você".

Narceu fechou a cara e se remexeu do assento, sem deixar que aquilo o amolecesse e tomando a observação por outro ângulo.

"Ah! Chega! No que isso lhe diz respeito? Eu pago por tudo que consumo não pago?".

"Não é este o caso, Narceu. Há quantos anos nos conhecemos? Você esta acabando com sua vida".

Não estava realmente com paciência para sermão, principalmente de quem não possuía moral alguma para profetizá-las.

"Vá se ferrar, Raymond! Se te preocupasse **minha** vida ou como eu a conduzo, me negaria qualquer bebida deste chiqueiro".

Ponto. Raymond se calou por um momento constrangido. Ele tinha razão. Devia tê-lo ajudado e auxiliado quando começara se deixar abater pelo vicio. Devia tê-lo negado a bebida, mesmo que no fim fosse procurar em outro lugar... Não devia ter sentido _pena_ diante de sua tristeza, pois ela era de certa forma "natural" diante as circunstâncias. Poderia tê-lo ajudado como um bom amigo de anos a superar aquela difícil perda. Ele próprio que havia perdido um filho covardemente para a vida; Talvez pensasse que... Dando a ele o que queria para ajudá-lo a "esquecer" estivesse quitando a dívida por em outros tempos ter sido Narceu a consolá-lo a perda de Jonathan.

Sim, ele se sentia em parte culpado por ver seu amigo arruinado e arruinando a vida daqueles que o amavam.

Ajeitou as ultimas garrafas nas prateleiras que ficavam atrás do balcão e recomeçou a limpar os copos limpos e vazios na superfície de baixo com um pano meio úmido. Suas costas estavam viradas para Narceu; e ele pôde sentir o sorriso de escarninho atingir sua nuca. Suspirou resignado; o estragado havia sido feito, mas talvez houvesse alguma forma de tentar contorná-lo.

"E ter minha mercadoria destruída como da última vez? Eu assumo minha culpa. E ninguém mais que Deus para saber o quanto a carrego comigo; principalmente quando penso na sua família".

"Não me venha falar de Deus! Onde _Ele_ esteve quando eu perdi minha família? Quando meu pai se foi sem que eu pudesse sequer dizer adeus? Quando minha vida desmoronou?".

Raymond suspirou aborrecido e se dirigiu ao caixa com o semblante fechado. Esgotado. Narceu desenvolvera o hábito indestrutível de culpar a todos por sua desgraça, menos si próprio.

"Volte para sua casa, Narceu. Não lhe darei mais qualquer bebida por hoje e nem nunca mais! Para o seu próprio bem! Um dia você irá me agradecer".

Sua voz saiu mais alta do que gostaria, chamando a atenção de alguns presentes mais próximos. Sabia que estaria arrumando uma briga feia e milhares de bêbados já se sentaram nas cadeiras do seu bar para saber que alguém quando bebe, se desinibe gradativamente; normalmente se forma negativa, e acabava por dizer sentenças que faziam feridas na alma que nenhuma ferida do corpo superaria.

"Pro inferno então! Se isto for fazer sua consciência podre ficar tranqüila!".

Não terminaria ali. Se afastou um pouco da bancada e ficou parado esperando ele atravessar o balcão e agarrá-lo com violência. Isto jamais aconteceu.

Narceu se levantou, cambaleante, e aproximou-se da área do balcão onde o outro se "escondia", desafiando e se irritando ainda mais por sua hipocrisia e covardia. Sentiu que fosse cair, mais sua raiva o fez sentir seguro. Apoiou uma das mãos no banquinho preso ao chão e outra apontou um dedo rente a Raymond; o faria engolir sua falsa preocupação e o diria onde enviar a pseudo-compaixão.

"Este chiqueiro está com os dias contatos! E sabe porquê?? Porquê **nada** em que você já colocou as mãos deixaram de fracassar! Esse é você! Um **fracasso** como **homem**!! Por isso sua esposa te deixou! Por isso seu maldito filho atirou na própria cabeça!! Porque você é um fracassado!! Acha que precisa ter pena de mim??? **Sua** vida é uma merda! Sinta pena de **você** mesmo; porque você é um maldito gordo escroto e **fracassado**!!!".

Raymond apertava as laterais do balcão com força, ferindo os dedos. Sua respiração ficou descompassada e os visitantes do bar, todos focando suas atenções para o grave bate-boca se calaram, assistindo o desenrolar daquela discussão. Alguns se excitavam, desejando presenciar algo trágico e violento. Marie estava indecisa e temerosa sobre o que aconteceria e o que deveria fazer. Narceu esperou ansioso por uma resposta verbal ou física que nunca aconteceu. Saiu do bar com esforço, caindo na metade do caminho e levando a baixo uma das mesas encostadas na parede.

Levantou-se, ignorou completamente todos os olhares e os cochichos e então se retirou, não antes de mandar todos do estabelecimento ao inferno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No **Colégio Estadual MineOnópolis **o silêncio seria surpreendentemente absurdo se não fossem algumas carteiras sendo negligentemente arrastadas pelos pisos caros de porcelana, criando ruídos altos e estridentes por um breve momento antes de se silenciarem por completo e darem lugar a fina onda de vozes que preenchiam alguns pontos do colégio. Conversas, discussões cá e acolá pouco mais altas que o normal para a saúde auditiva de qualquer ser humano. Logo mais a diretoria se faria presente em algumas salas dilatando longos sermões e ordens rígidas para que o silencio fosse restabelecido o mais rápido possível e todos voltassem suas atenções ao ensino primordial, ou entediante, como se imaginavam muitos alunos.

No terceiro e último andar, ao fim do corredor, a última sala do prédio estava com a porta encostada. As vozes lá dentro eram proferidas em sussurros cuidadosamente baixos para que não chamassem a atenção do rígido mestre que ocupava-se em manter a aula maçante virado a lousa e escrevendo automaticamente sua matéria.

Um adolescente, ao contrário de alguns colegas, apreciava intimamente a aula, como sempre. Seus cabelos azuis chegavam a um ponto logo abaixo das orelhas e sua franja, colocada atrás delas não dificultava a visão que se tinha ao escrever com atenção e obstinação.

Uns risinhos petulantes chegaram ao seu ouvido, e isto não desviaria sua atenção por um momento que fosse, se a razão dos tais risinhos não fosse ele mesmo. Eles vinham da parte de trás da sala, do fundo precisamente, e vinha se espalhando até chegar a metade, onde se sentava. Ignoraria como fazia, mas sentiu que um papel liso e meio amassado havia ido parar por debaixo de seus pés. Começara a ficar irritado, mas não deixaria transparecer. _Ignoraria_. Uma das vozes o chamou, pedindo que recolhesse o papel de seus pés e o devolvesse. Seu tom era maldoso e falso. _Ignoraria_. Outra voz se vez presente pedindo a mesma coisa.

Ignorar... Ou acabar logo de vez com aquela estupidez? Depois deixaria para lá e retomaria sua atenção a assuntos realmente relevantes e essenciais como a dita aula.

Se abaixou rapidamente, amassaria o papel e o jogaria no lixo. Era o que fazia.

... Jurou que não daria atenção ao que tivesse escrito, não queria dar esta satisfação. No entanto, seus olhos não impediram-se de dar uma rápida visualizada.

_A imagem era a de um boneco escroto, feito através de tinta preta e vermelha. Seu rosto, ordinário, como se tentassem recriá-lo naquele ser bizarro estava deformado e torto; seu corpo era um simples circulo e estava coberto por um babador "manchado". Suas mãos e pernas eram simples gravetos e ao seu redor haviam "tentado" desenhar pratos de comida, como doces e salgados que qualquer criança de três anos desenharia igual ou até melhor. Acima da imagem estúpida, o título de "Bûche de Noel¹ – O Terror das Geladeiras."_

Aquilo fez com que algo dentro dele balançasse... Novamente.

Os risos tornaram-se um pouco maiores, fazendo seu peito contrair-se pesado e suas maçãs do rosto corarem ligeiramente. Seu rosto era impassível, mas seu corpo tremia. Decidiu-se por terminar aquela palhaçada. Porém, antes mesmo de finalmente amassar o papel e atira-lo ao lixo, o sentiu sendo violentamente retirado de suas mãos sem qualquer aviso prévio.

Sua cabeça mirou a figura do seu lado com espanto e surpresa. Ele segurava o papel com ódio, suas bochechas e parte do pescoço estavam ficando notavelmente avermelhadas e "pipocadas" suavemente.

"Que fais-tu, mon ami?"

Mais Milo não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ao contrário; rasgou a folha em pedaços e a espalhou pelo chão. Ignorou o amigo sentado ainda o olhando em meio ao choque e se dirigiu para o fundo com o punho fechado, seus colegas tentaram segura-lo mais foi em vão.

"**Quem foi o filho da puta que desenhou aquela merda**?".

Mestre Dohko Rozan rapidamente se virou do quadro negro e encarou assustado e impaciente a confusão estabelecida ao fundo de sua sala. Sempre os mesmos "adolescentes rebeldes" interrompendo suas aulas... Aquilo estava acabando com sua pouca paciência, tudo que não precisava para esta semana.

Sem perder mais tempo, ameaçou os alunos que jurava serem os responsáveis pela distração de sua aula, não importando em saber se estava certo ou não, com severidade. Porém, parecendo não ter sortido efeito algum, pois antes mesmo de concluir suas citações presenciou três de seus melhores alunos levantando-se de suas carteiras e apressando-se em segurar um outro aluno que lhe dava sempre, de longe, mais trabalho.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido. Em um instante Kamus estava se esforçando para segurar Milo pelos pulsos, impedindo de fazer besteira, em outro, estava no meio de uma briga de socos e chutes iniciada pelo próprio Milo após acertar um soco certeiro em Cesare Mascavari, ou até então conhecido como "Mascara da Morte"; uma fama tanto quanto _conquistada_ e que se espalhara pelo colégio como areia no deserto. Imbecilidade dos parvos estudantes somada ao austero modismo. Segundo sua opinião.

E Kamus quando dera por si... Estava sentado em frente à sala da Diretoria e ao lado de Milo e seu tosco olho roxo, Mascara do outro lado da sala o encarando com sincera repulsa e dissabor; como conquistara tamanhas emoções para si ainda era um mistério. Estava junto a alguns outros membros de sua _trupe_ que se juntaram a confusão.

Shaka e Mu também faziam companhia num silêncio respeitoso (e, diga-se de passagem, receoso, pois jamais, junto a Kamus, tiveram que ir a diretoria) e estavam sentados ao seu lado com alguns arranhões por tentarem separar a briga.

Enfim, aquela semana não poderia ter começado melhor.

Seus olhos deixaram Mascara e decaíram sobre o rosto do amigo. Ele estava emburrado e ainda corado, mas as "pipocadas" em sua pele haviam desaparecido.

_Seus olhos azuis encararam o aluno italiano em desafio; enfurecia a maneira como ele sempre achava uma maneira de atormentar Kamus e este ao invés de se defender como... Como... Como um homem, preferia sempre ignorar! Isso era ridículo. _

_Aquilo tudo era ridículo! Qual era o problema afinal? Inveja de seu amigo? Kamus podia ser um "pouco" acima do peso, mas foda-se! Ele sempre foi assim, e ele sempre foi um puta de um cara; a pessoa mais honesta, madura, gentil, elegante, inteligente, e... E todas as coisas, que já conhecera! _

_Kamus era muito melhor que todos aqueles merdas! Melhor que seus corpos sarados e seus cérebros minúsculos! Quem eles pensavam que eram? Se ainda estivessem enchendo o saco dele... Mas era Kamus. E Kamus jamais tratava ninguém mal. Ninguém deveria tratá-lo mal também, não na sua frente pelo menos!_

_Merda... Não suportaria outro ano naquela situação. _

Foi tirado de seus devaneios ao sentir seu braço sendo gentilmente tocado querendo sua atenção.

"Pourquoi Milo? Quel a été que dans la classe?"(2)

A pergunta baixa junto a um ligeiro tom de repreensão chegou aos seus ouvidos por meio de um sussurro que apenas os dois ouviriam. A resposta surgiu da mesma forma, apesar de ainda soar emburrada.

"Estou de saco cheio, Kamyu! Ele não deixa você em paz".

"Milo... Ele sempre fez estas infantilidades estúpidas. Você devia ignorá-lo".

"O quê? É o que você sempre tem feito! E de que adianta? Que merda foi aquela na parede do banheiro semana retrasada? Não entendo Kamyu... Ele te humilha publicamente de todas as formas e você simplesmente quer ignorá-lo!".

"Eu me preocupo com assuntos mais sérios, Milo. Assuntos realmente importantes.".

"**Você** é importante pra mim, Kamus".

O som saiu um pouco mais alto do que deveria e o assunto terminou ali. Kamus balançou a cabeça em desagrado, corando; se esforçando em não dar atenção aos batimentos acelerados de seu coração, muito menos as sensações quentes que passeavam por seu estômago. Não daria crédito ao amigo. Ficariam todos muito ferrados pela inconseqüência de Milo.

Mascara fingia ouvir o que seus amigos diziam sobre os quatro rapazes da outra parte da sala; Dizeres que passavam longe de qualquer senso do bom vocábulo e da simples educação. Seus olhos se cerraram discretamente, notando com atenção a forma como a "orca francesa" e o "filho do bêbado" se interagiam entre si.

Eles eram detestáveis. Aquela coisa toda entre eles... Dava-lhe ânsia de vômito.

E, no entanto, por meros segundos muito rápidos, no mais intimo de seu ser... Chegou muito rapidamente...

A Querer aquilo também.

* * *

Tradução realizada pelo Google.

¹: _Bûche de Noel _é um tradicional prato francês geralmente feito no Natal, ela é enrolada como um rocambole e recheada de alguns doces (que me fez engordar cinco quilos só de olhar).

(1): "O que está fazendo meu amigo?"

(2): Por que Milo? O que foi aquilo na sala de aula?


End file.
